Something Short of Paradise
by TheMaskedButterflyMaster
Summary: Scandals are what makes people interested in one's lives. At least that's how Miku Algeria views it. Once her mother makes a scandal out of her and her family's lives, Miku can't help but try to run away to the one place where no one can get through...
1. The First Morning

_**SOMETHING SHORT OF PARADISE**_

**SUMMARY:** Scandals are what makes people interested in one's lives. At least that's how Miku Algeria views it. Once her mother makes a scandal out of her and her family's lives, Miku can't help but try to run away to the one place where no one can get through: Her Mind. But a certain host club decides to intervene.

**DISCLAIMER:** Butterfly-chan, does _NOT_ own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters, Bisco Hatori does. This story is mainly a work of fiction. Any place or person mention may or may not be real.

**AUTHOR NOTES:** Any characters you do not recognize are creations of mine, unless otherwise stated. Updating will be slow and this fan fiction will be based on the manga more than the anime (hopefully). If anyone finds inspiration from reading about my story and characters go ahead run free with _your_ ideas but please do not steal any of the characters that are mine, plagiarism is wrong!

**RATING: **T

**WARNING(S): **This story may and will contain foul language, crude humor, some suggested 'mature' scenes, sarcasm, and some physical fight scenes. Warning may or may not be posted on every chapter.

_**Chapter One**_

_**The First Morning**_

"_You'll have to settle with me, you know?" she questions, her eyes looking into his._

_He smiled, "I'm not settling, you're exactly what I want, need…love."_

_She smiled, took a hold of his hand and wrapped it around herself. "I love you."_

"_I love you, too, M―"_

"Algeria-san, can you pass me the sugar?"

I snap out of my daydream and hand my sister the sugar. I watch as she properly pours herself two spoonfuls and gracefully mixes the sugar in her tea. I stare down at my plate full of eggs, pieces of meat and a buttered piece of toast. I suddenly feel nauseous and wave a maid to come to me.

"Yes, Algeria-san?" the maid answers, dutifully.

"Please switch―"

"I hope you're not telling the maid to throw out the food, Algeria-san…"

My sister's icy blue eyes stare into mine's; and I shake my head. The maid is waved away by my sister and I look down at my plate of food.

"Well, eat my dear sister. We can't be late for our first day of school."

I feel sick as I pick up the fork and scope a bit of food. I take a bite out of my buttered toast and swallow it down. I wait a few seconds before repeating the process. When I finish my food, maids rush in and pick up our utensils. I wait for them to leave before getting up.

I reach for the handle of the door before hearing my sister's clear voice:

"_Try to keep all the food in your stomach, Algeria-san. We don't want the rumors, which our dear _Mother_ said, to be truths now, do we?"_

I tense up and shake my head. I open the door and slip out of the room. The food in my stomach feels strange, funny and weird as I stagger up the stairs to my room. I open the door and slip on my back-bag. I look at the door right of me. The food still feels strange; and I consider going into the bathroom for a few minutes.

"Algeria-san, the Mistress is waiting for you in the car."

The maid's loud voice breaks my train of thoughts; as I close my bedroom's door and wobble a bit down the stairs. The maid opens the door and I walk by. The chauffeur is already waiting for me to go into the limo.

I slip right in and sit next to my sister. She makes no sound of repulse, but then again, the proper lady would never make any sound. She motions the chauffeur to drive. I shiver as the car moves.

The whole car ride, we don't speak. We've always been this way and I don't mind it one bit. My eyes don't wander outside the car's windows, even though I know that the scenery we're driving by is beautiful. I keep my eyes forward and sometimes, I glance at my sister. Either she doesn't notice or she's ignoring me because she never even looks my way.

When the car stops, I slightly lurch forward but my sister doesn't. She already opens her door and closes it. I watch her as she walks away. The door to my right opens and I silently get out. I whisper a small 'thank-you' and walk towards the grand big school. I walk on and can hear the first of the whispers. I look at the big light pink school and can't help but think that maybe I should have been home schooled instead.

[-]

This is my first story on FanFiction... please review :D


	2. In The Field

_**SOMETHING SHORT OF PARADISE**_

**SUMMARY:**

Scandals are what make people interested in one's lives. At least that's how Miku Algeria views it. Once her mother makes a scandal out of her and her family's lives, Miku can't help but try to run away to the one place where no one can get through: Her Mind. But a certain host club decides to intervene.

**DISCLAIMER:** See first chapter!

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

**:D** Thank you **ChocoNanaxX** for being the first to review, I was so happy. **:D Also**, I have no clue if there's a paring in this fan-fiction, but who knows? There might be one along the way. Enjoy!

**RATING: **T

**WARNING(S): **Some foul language…

_**Chapter Two**_

_**In The Field**_

'_Just step through those doors and just do as you were told,'_ the thought kept repeating as I glanced at the shining white doors. I knew what I needed to do. It wasn't like I was going in _there_ unprepared. I knew what to say and what to do, but why was my stomach still tightening with nerves a-and―

'_It's like being sacrificed to the wolves.'_ I take a shaky breath as thoughts begin to be thought. _'You are the youngest. Therefore, you are sacrificed first! This isn't fair! You should fight! Fight for―!'_

I silence the voice by placing my hand on the handle. I pull it open before the voice can object. Light illuminates the lunchroom and the sounds of chatter are all around me. There were some who looked up but I went along with _The Plan_. _'Ignore everyone and just get your lunch. Don't make any―'_

I cut my own thoughts off when I see my sister, laughing and joking around with her friends. _'Fucking hypocrite, don't talk to anyone, don't make any comments. Yeah, well fuck you!'_

It takes her a couple moments before my sister's icy blue eyes can see me. I can see her smile falter a bit but its back on, and seems almost ten times happier. I look away and continue my walk towards the lunch lines. There are only three lunches: A, B and C. Normally, I would have chosen Lunch A because it was in _The Plan_ but one last look my sister's cheer and I ordered Lunch C.

I grabbed the tray off and surveyed the lunchroom. I could see from the corner of my eye that my sister was watching me. _The Plan_ was for me and her to sit next to each other and ignore everyone but I could see that it wasn't going to happen. I scan the lunchroom. There seemed to be no one that I can sit next to. It was infuriating. It was irritating. It was― the sound of my sister's laughter breaks through my thoughts. I look over at her and she's looking at me. But so are her 'friends'. There's a smile across her face and two her 'friends' look at me before pointing and giggling.

I hesitate, but their laughter encourages me. I thrash the lunch and walk out the white doors. I walk down the hallways. I don't look up at people passing by. I take deep breaths and before I know what's happening, I'm in the bathroom.

I'm in one of the stalls and the door behind me is locked. I stare down at the toilet. I get down on my knees and stare at my reflection. Light brown eyes stare back.

"_Do it."_

The soft feminine voice surrounds me.

"_Do it."_

I shake my head. I close my eyes. But the voice gets louder.

"_Do it! Do it! DO IT!"_

I cover my ears. "You're not real," I whisper.

"_Do it, Miku. For Mommy, please?"_

I uncover my ears. "Will you―?"

The door opens with a loud slam. Loud chatter comes from whoever came in. I get up from my knelt position.

"Did you hear?" The girl doesn't even give enough time for the other and begins to talk. "They're back."

"Who… Who's back?"

"The Algeria sisters, of course; those terrible two are back. I thought they wouldn't come back after their mother told _everything_ to reporters."

"The Algeria's, aren't their family in charge of something?"

I lean my head against the cool surface of the stall's door. I could get out but… I'm curious. Curious as to what everything everyone is saying, or rather whispering.

"Yeah, their father is in control of half the music industry. And their mother was in control of beauty items… or at least that's what Leika told me."

"Are they really as bad as everyone says?"

'_I'm not. I'm not,_' I think as I can hear one of the girl's laughter.

"Are they not bad? Ha! The oldest one is cold, back-stabbing bitch and the youngest one is―"

Another loud slam and the girls fall silent. Someone came in.

"Miku, come out. We need to talk." My sister's cold voice chills me but it doesn't freeze me, because I open the stall's door.

I look at the two girls that were talking and their faces are scared. Their eyes shift from me to my sister but they finally take residence at the white, tiled floor.

I slowly walk to my sister. She steps to the side and I exit. I wait outside and when she comes out, she looks over at me. There's no one in the hallway. _'There won't be any witnesses_,' I think as my sister grabs a hold of my hair.

I close my eyes. "Open them," I do and I see her cold, blue ones.

"Next time, try to head somewhere where I _won't_ find you." She gives my hair a painfully tug before harshly, pushing me away.

I get a hold of myself, so I don't tumble down.

"Our car will come at six o'clock. Try to come on time."

I watch as she walks down the silent, unoccupied hallway. _'School ends at four. What is she going to do for two hours?' _I think as I walk in the opposite way to my next class. And then another thought occurs to me, _'What am I going to do for two hours?'_


	3. The Meeting of Real Love

_**SOMETHING SHORT OF PARADISE**_**  
**

**SUMMARY: **Scandals are what makes people interested in one's lives. At least that's how Miku Algeria views it. Once her mother makes a scandal out of her and her family's lives, Miku can't help but try to run away to the one place where no one can get through: Her Mind. But a certain host club decides to intervene.

**DISCLAIMER:**

Butterfly-chan, does _NOT_ own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters, Bisco Hatori does. This story is mainly a work of fiction. Any place or person mention may or may not be real.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Thank you Escape to Ouran for your generous review and I will take your suggestion into consideration. Mori does sound like a good suitor for Miku… but I'm still deciding. Anyways, enjoy the newest chapter of 'Something Short of Paradise.'!

**RATING:**

T

**WARNING(S):**

…Cursing…?

* * *

_**Chapter Three:  
The Meeting of Real Love  
**_

_"I love your imperfections."_

"_Why?"_

_He smiles, "Because I can see how they perfectly fit you. I can see that those are my favorite things. I can see that even though you hate 'em, I love 'em."_

"…_I love you, do you know that?"_

_His smile widens, his arm goes round my waist. "I know, and do you know that I love―"_

The sound of the school's bells cut off another of my daydreams. I shake my head free of those fantasies of mine that always haunt my head. I didn't know why I daydreamed of things like that. I never told anyone about these small dreams I had, not even my psychiatrist. Someone that was only brought when our Mother had blabbed to the whole world about our family; it was a show, a charade, a façade to show the world that my father was righting his wrongs. The psychiatrist had only prescribed pills that I never took. She asked all those cliché questions that you often heard on movies and wrote down little things in her cliché notebook and 'hmm'-ed when it was necessary.

I, of course, didn't tell her anything about myself; just repeated to her the things that she had probably read on the tabloids. Other times, when I felt so bad, so lost and scared of these voices in my head… I would tell her this and she listen. She never wrote anything down when I sometimes told her of these voices. She would sometimes grab my hand and rub soothing circles on it and whisper that _**they**_ couldn't control me. She would whisper that _**they**_ weren't real and that _**they**_could be banished with the flicker of a thought.

This would help.

_Sometimes._

And then, suddenly the meetings ended and I was deemed 'SANE.' I was allowed to be by myself and allowed to be in a bathroom without someone hovering by the door. I liked it but… I missed her. I missed having someone to see twice a week. I missed having someone waiting for _**me**_, waiting to _actually_ see _**me**_. Not that I voiced these thoughts to my father. He didn't understand the feeling of being lonely and alone in a room full of people. He didn't understand the feeling of fear, of fearing your own mind that was filled with thoughts and voices that were dangerous and yet, sounded so―

"Algeria-san, the class is dismissed. You may leave now."

The teacher's rough, clipped voice snaps me out of these thoughts. I look around and saw that the once full classroom was now empty, only occupied by the teacher and myself. I smiled, a timid smile, gathered my notebooks and books, before hurrying out of the room. I bit my lip as I started to walk down the hallway; I still had no idea what I was going to do to occupy the two hours that I had before I left to the house with my sister.

I flinch as I hear giggles from the left side of the hallway. I _knew_ that they were laughing at me. Everyone had probably heard about the small fight between my sister and me. I hold the books tighter to me and keep my eyes forward; I don't let them stray to the left to see who the persons are.

_**Kill them.**_

The voice utters so silently that I think that it's the wind; until it says it again.

_**KILL **__**THEM**__**.**_

I hold the books tighter, making them dig into my stomach painfully so that I can focus on the pain, rather than the voice. I walk a bit faster; hoping that I can get somewhere safe that I won't hear those giggles and laughs and voices that give suggestions that sound so… _so_ rig―

_There's no need to panic, Miku._

I breathe, and slow down my pace. My eyes wander over my new surroundings. Flowers and plants seem to cover the wall. Sweet smells and fresh smells mix and from far, I can hear some birds chirp. It's a garden, I decide because next to the bush of flowers, there's a pair of gardening gloves. They look worn out and yet, at the same time, beautiful. I hesitantly walk towards the gloves and kneel down in front of them. My fingers softly brush over them; from the ends to the beginnings. They're a faded red and the white on it looks dirtied. They're perfect and won―

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

The loud voice shakes me and makes me scramble away from the gloves. My uniform dirties but I don't care. The loud voice scares me.

"Casanova! You're scaring the poor gurl!"

It's feminine, this voice, and softer in her yelling. I look up and spot two figures. The redhead male is leaning over the beautiful worn out gloves while the blue haired female is openly glaring at the redhead. I wonder if they're together. And then I realize that I'm still on the floor and that the dress is sporting grass stains.

"I'm _so_ sorry. He's an idiot; don't know 'bout manners and all that. Are ya alright? I won't bite. Seriously, I _don't_. . . unless ya count that time in primary school but that kid deserved it!"

I let the blue haired female ramble on because it's nice to hear someone talk about something else that doesn't include me. Her voice is also soothing, with her slight accent in her words. She must either be an American or something else. I'm not so sure.

"Just shut up, Komatsu! She was touching my property! She―"

"You're always leavin' those dirty gloves all ov'r tha places! Don'tcha place the blame on 'er for being curious."

I watch the exchange between both the blue haired female and the redhead male. They . . . like each other. Even though they're just fighting, I _know_they like each other. People that always seem to fight like they do . . . they always seem to like each other.

I stand up, smile and wave goodbye. Although, I know there's no point in it. They're both too caught up in their _'conversation'_.

The female ― _Komatsu_― glares at the male and pushes him. He pushes her back. I leave those two with a smile on my face, knowing that at least love does exist somewhere outside of my daydreams.


	4. Meeting on Rooftops

_**SOMETHING SHORT OF PARADISE  
**_

**SUMMARY:  
**Scandals are what makes people interested in one's lives. At least that's how Miku Algeria views it. Once her mother makes a scandal out of her and her family's lives, Miku can't help but try to run away to the one place where no one can get through: her mind. But a certain host club decides to intervene.

**DISCLAIMER:**  
I don't own, so please don't sue.  
**  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:**  
….UMMMM….Hi….Here's the next chapter. Please don't kill me. I'll explain at the end. Enjoy! 

* * *

_**Chapter 4: **_

_**Meeting on Rooftops**_

Miku opens her eyes and finds herself on the rooftop. She finds that she can't remember how exactly she was able to get access to the roof, but the view. . . the view she gets from here is spectacular. She can see all the school for its glory and it's _beautiful_. The only sounds Miku can hear are those of the birds, the water that comes from the statues and the wind that brushes strongly against the trees' leaves. She finds that she can breathe, that each breath she takes isn't gossiped upon by strangers, that she can-

A sudden opening of a door makes Miku jump and turn around. She watches as a short-haired male runs through the door and just as quickly shuts it. He heaves and leans heavily against the door. Miku just stands there, watching, not wanting to attract attention to her. The male, as if finally noticing that there's someone else on the roof, turns and locks eyes with her. They stare at one another before he breaks the silence.

"Ah," he coughs. "Sorry for scaring you, Miss. I was a bit distracted."

Miku smiles. "It's quite all right. Are you okay?"

He stands up and Miku notices that he's rather short; almost the same height as her.

"Yes, just had to get away from some annoyance of sorts. It's good to breathe for a change, isn't it?"

Miku blinks, "I guess so. . ."

He tilts his head to the side and Miku is struck by how. . . how _feminine_ that small action makes the male seem.

"Didn't you come up here to be left alone? I know I did."

He walks right next to her and Miku just watches as he stares off. His honey-brown eyes lock onto hers. She is once again struck by how feminine this male seems. _'It's almost as if. . .'_

She stops that thought from forming and turns away, looking onto the horizon. She begins to wonder what he was running from. His entrance left many questions but she knew that she really had no right to question why he exactly wanted to be alone. He didn't seem to be anyone's son that she would immediately recognize.

"My name's Haruhi Fujiokwa. What's yours?"

She really didn't want to answer this question. She was dreading this question especially since he didn't recognize her immediately on the spot. She knew exactly what would happen. She could picture it in her mind clearly: his eyes opening from the small murmur of her name and the realization that would seep into those honey-colored orbs. Then, the sudden wanting to leave her presence; and then, never seeing him again.

She shut her eyes, "Miku Alergia."

A beat.

"Oh, is that an Italian last name? Alergia sounds Italian, unless you're Spanish."

Her eyes snap open and she locks eyes with him. Not a sliver of recognition in them, and for a moment, Miku believes that maybe there are good people in the world; because there's no way that someone with functioning eyes and ears had completely missed the wreck that is her family be televised and brutally torn apart by gossip columns and television show hosts. No one could have missed her mother's big mouth on any and every media outlet she could get her grubby hands on.

"No, I don't think I'm Spanish, but my father is Italian. H-He always joked that our last name means allergy and that's why some of us have the most outrages allergies because of our last name. It is our namesake he jokes," are the words that tumble out of her mouth and she lets the small smile come to her face when she hears him chuckle.

Except it doesn't sound like much of a chuckle but a feminine chuckle, almost a giggle? Miku just keeps on smiling as she brushes those thoughts away.

They both don't talk much after that. Just enjoying one's company in quiet, and it's the sort of quiet that makes Miku able to fully ignore the voices that want to tell her to push the male off the roof and to then walk off herself. A quiet that Miku would miss, knowing that this would be a one time thing because after this? After this, he'll research her and find and read all that there is to know about her wreck of her family. He'll avoid her in the halls and would never come to the roof again.

A quiet _chirp_ of a phone cuts through the silence and Miku watches as Haruhi answers and smiles at her as an apology for the interruption.

"Moshi, Moshi," he says and Miku goes back to watching the birds flutter by. She half pays attention to Haruhi's conversation, not wanting to seem rude.

"Miku-san, I have to go but would you like to have lunch tomorrow? I usually have others I sit with but they seem to be at war with one another and I don't want to be in the middle of their silly argument. I'll wait for you by the garden, if you want to? ," he says holding his hand over the mouthpiece.

Miku blinks, "Yes. I eat during twelve." She doesn't know why he's making plans to-

"That's great. I'll wait for you by the water fountain in the garden in the middle of the school. It's supposed to be a sunny day tomorrow; might as well enjoy it. Ah, I have to leave now, Miku-san. Tamaki-sempai is wondering where I am and I would hate it if he caused a scene in front of you. It was a pleasure to meet you, Miku-san. I hope to see you tomorrow."

Miku just nods and watches as Haruhi leaves. She still doesn't believe that someone actually didn't know about the scandal that surrounded her family. She's surprised and happy. Happy because it's great not having to deal with talks behind her back or more prying from anyone. Haruhi is a nice change of pace. She doesn't know if he's really going to keep his promise of lunch; knowing that somehow or someone will tell him of her and will leave her alone once more. She doesn't know if she'll be able to handle that, especially when Haruhi seems to quiet everything that buzzes around in her head.

She's scared that Haruhi will disappear when he finds out the truth. All her friends did after her mother told.

_Brrreeep. Brrreeep._

The sound of her own phone makes her realize that Haruhi has already left the rooftop.

"Moshi, Moshi?"

"_I hope you realize that you're running late and that I won't make the car wait for more than two minutes. If you're not here by then, find someone else to ride with."_

The line goes silent after that and Miku begins to run. She runs down the stairs and through the halls, knowing that she won't find another ride because no one talks to her. She has no friends anymore. She has no one. No one. 


End file.
